<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gone with the autumn leaves by linocaffe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350239">Gone with the autumn leaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe'>linocaffe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faerie Felix, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magical Realism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/linocaffe/pseuds/linocaffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin had always been different. Ever since he was a kid, he was special. No, it wasn't because he was astoundingly handsome or very smart</p>
<p>The thing about Hyunjin was that he could see things other people usually couldn't. </p>
<p>Most people would call it a blessing. Seeing such beautiful magical beings. But Hyunjin would differ. Not only being able to see things other people could not tended to make you feel quite lonely, but pretty things weren't the only thing he saw, as there were sometimes nightmares. Creatures created in dark places that filled your mind and took your thoughts and Hyunjin could never forget.</p>
<p>But this is not a scary story. If anything, it's the most beautiful thing that has happened in Hyunjin's life. The only thing besides that that it can be is sad. </p>
<p>(OR Hyunjin meets Felix, an autumn fae that appears with every autumn, but he leaves with with as well.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Seasons of Love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gone with the autumn leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SKZ_Seasons_of_Love">SKZ_Seasons_of_Love</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for <a href="https://twitter.com/SKZSeasons">SKZ Seasons of Love Fest!!!</a></p>
<p>thanks for reading and hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin had always been different. Ever since he was a kid, he was special. No, it wasn't because he was astoundingly handsome or very smart</p>
<p>The thing about Hyunjin was that he could see things other people usually couldn't. Like his friend Seungmin, from when he was a kid. No one could see him, and his parents always called him his 'imaginary friend', but Hyunjin was sure he was there. Or little Yeji, living in the pond in their parent's old summer house. Hyunjin clearly remembers the many hours he spent running around and laughing with them. He knows they were real, even if others don't.</p>
<p>Most people would call it a blessing. Seeing such beautiful magical beings. But Hyunjin would differ. Not only being able to see things other people could not tended to make you feel quite lonely, but pretty things weren't the only thing he saw.</p>
<p>There were sometimes nightmares. Creatures created in dark places that filled your mind and took your thoughts and Hyunjin could never forget.</p>
<p>But this is not a scary story. If anything, it's the most beautiful thing that has happened in Hyunjin's life. The only thing besides that that it can be is sad. </p>
<p>Hyunjin, being special, was not very usual. </p>
<p>"There's something on your head."</p>
<p>"What?" The kid in front of him on the line brushed his hair.</p>
<p>"It won't go away like that. Demons tend to claw at things, pour him with salt and he might go."</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" He left mumbling a few things that sounded like crazy and other stuff Hyunjin had heard...how many times? Yeah, many.</p>
<p>He simply shrugged and rdered his hot americano. It was not his problem if he tried to help and people didn't listen. The kid will regret it when the nightmares start.</p>
<p>Hyunjin exited the coffee shop with his drink in hand. It was getting cold; autumn was already whispering words around. </p>
<p>Fall, just like any other season, meant new creatures around. Some were still the same of course, regulars Hyunjin had known since he was a little kid. But some of them moved and changed with the seasons, some were born with the spring flowers or the winter snow. It was always fun to guess who will be around this time.</p>
<p>Autumn was also one of his favorite seasons. He loved the chill, the cold breeze, the warm colors all around. It was also one of the seasons with the least amount of dark creatures. Hyunjin loved autumn.</p>
<p>"What are you wearing on your head?" His best friend Jeongin exclaimed as soon as he saw him.</p>
<p>"A turpee." </p>
<p>"Huh? That kind of hat is called a Turpee?" He frowned. "I thought it was a beret with a very atrocious pattern. That looks like something my grandma would wear."</p>
<p>"Oh, you meant the hat?"</p>
<p>Jeongin sighed. "Of course, I meant the hat, dumbass."</p>
<p>Jeongin was just as regular as everyone else. But unlike most people, he never found a problem with Hyunjin's oddness —thought he knew it would scare him a little sometimes, to which Jeongin admitted.</p>
<p>Hyunjin remembered the first time he met his friend very well. It had been many ages ago, in that summer house. Jeongin had always been way smaller than him —not as small as Yeji that's for sure, but quite small still.</p>
<p>"Who are you talking to?" the little kid said. He emerged from the other side of the forest Hyunjin had come from.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" Hyunjin perked up from his crouching position, as he had been drawing in the ground with a stick.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" The kid countered.</p>
<p>"I'm Hyunjin."</p>
<p>"Hi, Hyunjin, who are you talking to?" He kept looking at the spot where Hyunjin had been talking to before, but clearly couldn’t see anyone there. Just that question, already got little Hyunjin nervous. He had been through this many times.</p>
<p>"This is my friend." He motioned over to where Seungmin was standing. "Can't you see him?"</p>
<p>"Of course, he can't see me, he's not like you." Seungmin </p>
<p>"No. There's no one there." The kid shook his head.</p>
<p>"Yes, there is!" He exclaimed, already getting mad. He has already had this conversation with many kids and adults. It always ended badly, adults exhausted and mad, kids scared or making fun of him, and Hyunjin crying, frustrated. This time however, Jeongin surprised him.</p>
<p>"Is there really?" Little Jeongin asked.</p>
<p>"I like his eyes. They look like a fox." Seungmin said.</p>
<p>"Seungmin says he thinks your eyes look like a fox." Hyunjin repeated for him.</p>
<p>"Oh! I love foxes! They are my favorite animals. My daddy gave me a fox plushie for my birthday; it's this big." He gestured wide with his hands. "Do you wanna see it?”</p>
<p>"Sure. But only if Seungmin can come with us too. We were playing before you arrived."</p>
<p>"It's ok!” He smiled widely. "Hi, Seungmin."</p>
<p>Seungmin's little cheeks blushed pink. "Hi." He muttered suddenly shyly.</p>
<p>"He likes you."</p>
<p>"That's good. We can be friends too, right?"</p>
<p>Hyunjin shrugged. "Sure."</p>
<p>“My name is Jeongin.” </p>
<p>It was then, that Hyunjin and Jeongin's friendship started. This doesn't mean there weren't moments where Jeongin got annoyed at his best friend, and that Hyunjin wished he was normal like everyone else, or that at least he had someone like him, who could see the stuff he did. But generally, the two got along well, getting closer with each year, until Jeongin was the closest thing Hyunjin had to a brother.</p>
<p>"Do you have one of those head parasites again?"</p>
<p>"Those are tikies. Toupes just like the company. They tend to be lonely beings. I rather like them if I'm honest." Hyunjin stretched his hand towards his hair and petted the little round creature, who made a pleased sound at his touch.</p>
<p>"Right...I don't really remember their names, sorry."</p>
<p>"All fine. It's harder if you can't see them, I guess."</p>
<p>They started walking to class. Both of them had very similar schedules, so they met each other before class and walked there together. </p>
<p>"Are the pixies and goblins back yet?"</p>
<p>Jeongin usually never cared much about the things Hyunjin could see. He never remembered their names or asked Hyunjin much about them —though he would attentively listen to him speaking about them. That was his favorite thing about Jeongin, he was a good listener. However, there was one thing Jeongin had always been very interested about, and that was the fae kinds. He was almost sure it was because of Seungmin, their childhood fae friend that besides not being able to see, Jeongin had gotten quite attached to; but he had never gotten a confirmation.</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a sip of his coffee. Sweet, just like yongxis liked it. "No, they start coming around in autumn. About in a week, more or less.”</p>
<p>Jeongin hummed assenting, but didn't ask anything else.</p>
<p>The leaves would start to turn gold soon, the wind would take with him every remaining of spring, and bring with it the fall colors. It was a process Hyunjin always loved to see.</p>
<p>"Oh, here are the yongxis." He opened his cup and turned it over, pouring the remains of the drink on the floor. The little lizard-like beings crawled over to it, making tiny noises, thankful. "You're welcome."</p>
<p>"C'mon, Jin." Jeongin had already walked a few more steps ahead of him. "We're late already."</p>
<p>"It was the hoxis fault. It was trying to eat my bread. I had to take them before I could make my dinner."</p>
<p>"Anyway, we are gonna be late." Hyunjin caught up to him. He was late constantly anyway. He doubted anyone noticed him though. Side effects of being the weird guy: you tended to turn forgettable. Hyunjin has not been immune to that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no, no. That's not going to work."</p>
<p>Hyunjin was walking around in the park. Autumn had finally greeted the place. Oranges and yellows decorated the trees all around, and he loved taking walks around anytime he could. While on it, he had seen a guy with a snow opus on his head. Snow opus were not winter creatures, as you would think. He honestly wasn’t sure why the name. It was probably due to its completely white eyes, like the white of snow.</p>
<p>The weather felt just like he liked it. And how most people like it he guessed, because the place was quite full. He didn't like being surrounded by too many people. They would always look weird at him when they interacted with the creatures. He understood why; if he couldn't see them and there was another guy talking to the air and throwing food everywhere, he guessed he would be really weirded out too. Still.</p>
<p>So that's why, on that specific day, Hyunjin decided to go to the best part of this park; his favorite part. It was a space secluded from the rest by the tall and thick trees. There was a very small river that crossed between it, Hyunjin could hear the sound of water running over the rocks. This early in the morning, the sun leaked through the leaves and reflected its rays over that water. Leaves were already falling from the trees, being carried away by the soft breeze. Hyunjin loved this space the most because it reminded him of the little forest with the pond in the old summer house, where Seungmin had lived once.</p>
<p>He walked over to the river bank and took a seat. He laid back a little, supporting himself on his arms, and threw his head back, closing his eyes and enjoying the air and earthy smell of nature.</p>
<p>He remained in that position for a few minutes, his body relaxed, his mind at peace. Until...</p>
<p>He perked up. There had been a noise that disrupted the silence of the place. It sounded almost like rustling leaves, but not being rustled by the wind, almost like the way it did when little kids played in piles of them.</p>
<p>He looked around him, searching for the origin of the sound, until his eyes laid at a mount of leaves at the other side of the river. While he had his eyes on it, it moved again, something under definitely making it shake.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stood up, he wanted to see what the cause of the rustling was; probably a soki, or maybe just a squirrel looking for nuts.</p>
<p>He walked to a part of the river where there was a little line of rocks, naturally placed by the river current itself. They were big enough to step on them, and the river was small enough to not mean any danger; so Hyunjin crossed, skipping over every stone in the path, until he reached the other side.</p>
<p>While taking his trip across the river, he had taken his eyes off the pile in order not to lose concentration and fall into the water —the river wasn't deep enough to drown, but that didn't mean he wanted to get wet—, and while at that he had heard the leave make a loud rustle again, but when he moved his focus back on it, the movement had stopped, not repeating.</p>
<p>He moved closer to it slowly. He didn't want to startle whatever was under it. Also, there was a possibility that it wasn't a nice creature. It wasn't likely, but it was possible. So, he approached cautiously.</p>
<p>"Hello?" He tried to use the softest voice he could. If it was actually a soki, they were generally very kind creatures, but they could go feral when scared, very much like squirrels.</p>
<p>The pile hadn't moved ever since, Hyunjin wondered if the thing had moved out of it when he hadn't been looking.</p>
<p>"Hello." He repeated again, but nothing was moving.</p>
<p>Hyunjin decided that if there really was something under it, he had forewarned it enough. By now it should have either felt or heard him coming. So, he dropped cautiousness and approached it at once. He kneeled beside it and brushed the leaves softly at first, then, when he was sure there was no danger for either him or the creature, he plunged his whole hand and half of his arm into the mountain of leaves. He took it out.</p>
<p>He tilted his head. Had he imagined it moving? No, he should know by now that the things he saw usually weren't figments of his imagination. It must have left when he wasn't looking then. He wondered where it had gone.</p>
<p>He brushed his hand along the leaves again, not really in any rush to leave just yet, when he heard another sound.</p>
<p>It was still coming this side, quite near from where he was on the floor, but this time it came from behind a tree.</p>
<p>Hyunjin stood up and brushed the grass of his pants. "Hello? Is someone there?"</p>
<p>Nothing answered, but there was certainly another movement.</p>
<p>"I won't harm you." Slowly again, he started moving towards the tree. Getting closer and closer, step by step.</p>
<p>He wasn't sure if it was a soki anymore, it sounded like the noise came from something bigger than that. He stopped for a second, considering turning back. If it was something bigger, the possibilities of it being a dark creature grew a few points up. Still unlikely, so Hyunjin took a deep breath and kept walking.</p>
<p>He was only a few steps away from the tree. So close to reaching it. He wasn't scared, but his heart was beating fast in his chest. He had a feeling just then. A feeling that told him that maybe, just maybe, it would have been a better idea to turn around, walk away and forget it, brush it off as a rodent roaming around the trees. But that feeling also carried a different meaning to it. It said 'look, you won't regret it, but only if you can handle it later'. Hyunjin had handled his life just fine, so him being very stubborn and just as curious, settled on his decision. He took another step.</p>
<p>"Don't come closer."</p>
<p>Hyunjin instantly froze. It wasn't because the voice had told him, but because there was...a voice? He hadn't expected that. If the creature could speak, it was much bigger than he had expected. Not to mention the voice was quite deep, very masculine too.</p>
<p>"Hi?" He repeated once more. "I won't harm you."</p>
<p>"What do you want? Why can you see me?" The voice asked. It sounded a little frightened, its voice was shaking slightly. It made Hyunjin feel bad for him, he didn't mean to scare it.</p>
<p>"I'm...different. I can see everything. Or at least, I think. I don't know if everything, but I can see a lot of things." He was rambling a little, but he hoped it made whoever was behind that tree feel safer.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" The creature asked.</p>
<p>"I'm just a boy." Names had a lot of meaning. Hyunjin had learned by experience not to give out his name freely. He had learned from his mistakes. "I really don't mean any harm, please don't be scared." He doubted it for a second then asked, "can I—can I get closer?"</p>
<p>There was no answer. Hyunjin waited a few more heartbeats but the being behind the tree didn't answer. Hyunjin took that as a yes.</p>
<p>Just as slowly as before, he resumed his walking; taking one step at a time. The space was small on itself, and the tree hadn't been too far from where he had been standing by the pile, so quickly enough, he reached the tree.</p>
<p>Scaring the creature further wasn't his idea, he still didn't know if it could be dangerous when scared (though if it had wanted to attack him, it had wasted all its chances). "Are you from around here?" He decided to ask, announcing just how close to the three he was.</p>
<p>The creature didn't answer or make any move, but Hyunjin could definitely hear his breathing now. It definitely wasn't small.</p>
<p>With one more deep breath, Hyunjin walked around the tree. Then he stopped.</p>
<p>He stopped and looked at the boy-looking creature sitting, curled to itself, at the bottom of the tree, looking at him with big wide eyes.</p>
<p>He looked and looked and looked, and Hyunjin felt like he couldn't stop looking. Because, oh this definitely had not been what he had been expecting.</p>
<p>The creature —which Hyunjin now pressure was a fae boy— was one of the most beautiful beings Hyunjin had ever seen in his life. And being as special as he was, he tended to see a good number of beautiful things. His eyes were the first thing Hyunjin noticed, deep brown like that wood bark of the tree behind him, so big and expressive they took a big portion of his face, rimmed by long brown eyelashes, that probably were part of the reason those eyes looked so big. His hair was light blonde though, long around the back of his neck, but shorter at the front. His skin was fairly tanned and a sprinkled with freckles that sparkled like little stars around his cheeks.</p>
<p>Hyunjin couldn't stop looking. He was so beautiful and dainty. He almost couldn't believe the deep voice he heard earlier had come from him.</p>
<p>He finally managed to clear his throat and come out of his daze. He didn't want to scare the boy farther by staring at him like a creep. Humans already thought he was weird, he had not any intention of making fae think that too.</p>
<p>"Hello." He was starting to sound like a broken record, but what else was there so say?</p>
<p>The boy looked at him for a little longer, but he didn't look as scared as he did before. His look was more of curiosity.</p>
<p>"You're human."</p>
<p>"I am." It wasn't a question, but he answered anyway. He was almost sure, but he decided to ask anyway, for confirmation. "Are you a faerie?"</p>
<p>The boy remained silent for a moment again, scanning Hyunjin from head to toe. Eventually, he must have decided he wasn't a threat, because he stood up, and his whole demeanor changed.</p>
<p>"My name is Felix! I'm an autumn fairy!" He struck his hand out for Hyunjin to shake it.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't give your name out like that. I could have bad intentions."</p>
<p>"But you already told me you didn't mean any harm?" He tilted his head, confused.</p>
<p>Had this been the same scared boy from before? Where had the distrust gone to?</p>
<p>"Yes...but I could be lying?"</p>
<p>"I don't understand." He blinked. "Are you lying?"</p>
<p>"No, I'm not."</p>
<p>"That's what I thought!" He smiled. "I don't mean any harm either, so tell me your name."</p>
<p>Hyunjin thought that over for a minute. He had decided once, after having a nasty experience with a warp demon, to never give his name to any other creature. However, with all of those experiences, had come experience, and he could tell the good guys from the bad ones apart. The fae boy didn't look intimidating, and something about his cheerful and innocent demeanor made him trust him. He hoped he wasn't wrong.</p>
<p>He smiled. "I'm Hyunjin."</p>
<p>"How old are you Hyunjin?"</p>
<p>"Nineteen."</p>
<p>"Oh, me too! Then you're a baby like me!"</p>
<p>Hyunjin couldn't help but giggle. He knew how fae ages worked. Since faeries were immortals, they were considered to reach adulthood at forty human years. For a fae, yes, they were babies. "I'm not a baby. I would almost be considered an adult here, even."</p>
<p>Felix looked at him with wide eyes. "An adult?! Humans are adults at nineteen?!" With that eager and surprised look, he really did seem younger than nineteen. Hyunjin smiled at him and nodded.</p>
<p>The faerie made a 'wow' gesture with his mouth that made him laugh with how adorable he looked.</p>
<p>"Oh." Felix said, then broke into a smile. "You have such pretty eyes!" He moved closer to Hyunjin, who had been taken aback by the other's compliment and upfront comment.</p>
<p>"I—well, hmm, thank you." He stammered, feeling flustered.</p>
<p>Even up close, the boy was truly beautiful. It made him even more shy to think that someone like him could think something like that about him. He felt his cheeks getting hot.</p>
<p>Another thing he noticed now that he had Felix up close, was that he was much smaller than him; almost a whole head. His whole body too, was much smaller than Hyunjin. In his defense though, Hyunjin had always been quite tall.</p>
<p>He took a step back, not being able to remain composed with the other at such a close distance.</p>
<p>"You know, I've never seen you around here before." The other boy blinked at him, still looking attentively. "Or, around anywhere actually. I've never seen you before."</p>
<p>Felix scratched his head and shrugged. "I never pay attention to where I come through. All autumn leaves feel the same anyway, you know." He shrugged again.</p>
<p>Hyunjin nodded. He didn't know, actually, since he wasn't a fall fae, but he thought there was no point in saying that out loud.</p>
<p>A silence settled between them. Felix was still looking at him curiously, and Hyunjin was pretending he didn't notice, only because he was trying to keep his blushing in check.</p>
<p>As if taken out of his spell, Hyunjin suddenly seemed to remember there was a world outside this little forest, and that there were more people besides the fairy boy. More importantly, that he had a class soon. That he would now be late to. Again.</p>
<p>"I—I have to go."</p>
<p>"Oh, where? Can I go too? I don't really know anything around here." He scratched his chin and finally looked at his surroundings. Hyunjin felt a weight leaving away from him with Felix's attention gone.</p>
<p>"You can't but..." "I can come visit you again soon. Is that okay?"</p>
<p>If he thought his eyes had looked beautiful when scared, he was in for a surprise, because the way he was looking at him now, so expectant and excited, made his breath hitch.</p>
<p>"Would you do that?" He came closer and all Hyunjin could do was nod. "I will wait for you here then." He smiled, and Hyunjin thought that must be the most beautiful smile he had even bestowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin had gone back to the faerie boy almost every day for the next week. This one time though, when Hyunjin went to the small forest again, he found what he had expected to find the last time he was here: a squirrel. What he once again hadn't expected, was to see said squirrel playing around with Felix.</p>
<p>"Hyunjin!" He exclaimed happily when he saw him. "Look! I've made a friend." He pointed at the little animal, that as soon as it saw Hyunjin —who it wasn't accustomed to— scurred away to hide between the leaves. "Oh, I think you scared him."</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a seat on the grass beside Felix and picked a leaf from the ground. "I brought you something."</p>
<p>Felix's eyes sparkled again; Hyunjin looked away before he got too flustered again. He put a hand inside the pocket of his coat, and in it pulled a small silver pin. He knew of farie's affinity to shiny things. The little clip was the shape of a leaf with a small sapphire store on one end. A funny thought had come to his mind when he saw it at a store near his dorms building: it would look nice on Felix.</p>
<p>He extended towards Felix, who looked as if he was going to burst out of happiness. He extended both hands, letting Hyunjin place it in between them.</p>
<p>"I...LOVE IT!" Saying it so loud that Hyunjin got startled.</p>
<p>"I'm glad." He smiled as he saw the other boy pin the silver leaf to his hair.</p>
<p>"How do I look?"</p>
<p>Couldn't be helped, he blushed again. "It's...pretty." He answered honestly.</p>
<p>"Oh, I should make something for you too!"</p>
<p>"No need." Hyunjin reassured him.</p>
<p>But Felix stood up. "Wait here." He walked over to the river bank and started to carefully search for stones in the water. Once he was ready there, he moved over to the trees, picking some branches and acorns that were already falling from them. After a few minutes, he must have deemed it enough, because he went over to Hyunjin again, but this time sitting with his back to him.</p>
<p>"Don't look! I want it to be a surprise."</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed, but he did what was asked and didn't look.</p>
<p>Felix worked silently for a while, and Hyunjin just sat there behind him; both comfortable in the sound of the trees and the water. Felix working, Hyunjin looking at his bright blonde hair, illuminated by the sun, sparkling like the silver pin that decorated it. Felix’s hands worked with experience and his brow looked furrowed in concentration. </p>
<p>After a few more minutes, he raised up his head and smiled at his work proudly. He turned back to Hyunjin again and happily extended his hand with the most beautiful handcrafted ring Hyunjin has ever seen. </p>
<p>The ring was made of intertwined thin branches, which gave it it's bronzed wood color. On its top, it had a small leaf made of the scales from the cupule of the acorns he had picked before. </p>
<p>Hyunjin picked it up as delicately as he could, fearing crushing the branches or destroying the little leaf, but when he touched it, it felt smooth and hard, much like actual bronze instead of the rough wood feeling he had been expecting.</p>
<p>He didn't place it on his finger right away, instead he held it on his open palm, staring at the intricate braided details of the branches and its impeccable craftsmanship. He couldn't believe Felix did this in less than ten minutes. </p>
<p>“You don't like it?” Felix said with a pout, sounding a little self-conscious. </p>
<p>“No!” The other was quick to deny it. “It's not that! It's just that it's—it's beautiful…I love it, thank you so much.” </p>
<p>“Really?! You like it?!” he said animatedly.</p>
<p>“Of course! It's amazing!” He picked it up again and finally slid it down his finger. It was a perfect fit. “How did you make it feel like this? It doesn't feel like wood at all.” He was still staring at it, mesmerized. </p>
<p>“Oh, easy, I just used magic!” Felix giggled when he saw the other's wide eyes. “It's a simple enchantment, I learned it when I was a kid.” He took Hyunjin's hand in his, tracing a finger on the ring. “It will be protected from everything, not even time will be able to take it's shine.” </p>
<p>Felix looked back at Hyunjin, who shivered at the soft touch of the fae’s hand on his.</p>
<p>“Cold?” Felix innocently mistook his shudder for it. But Hyunjin wasn’t cold, the wind didn’t bother him. In fact, he felt very much warm; maybe the warmest he had been in a while. </p>
<p>Hyunjin looked at the blond boy and smiled. “Thank you for the gift.”</p>
<p>“It’s not much. Later I can make you something better. I could work with leaves. Autumn leaves make for pretty decoration for jewelry. We work a lot with it back home. My older brother Minho used to make leaf pendants for us, he was actually the one who taught me how to make these and…”</p>
<p>Felix animatedly talked about his brother and his childhood and back home. Hyunjin laid back on the soft grass, letting the few sun rays left, and Felix’s dazzling smile illuminated him. He listened attentive to every word, enchanted by the way things worked in the fae world, by the life the other boy had lived in. He listened even when Felix laid down beside him, and when he brushed his hand against his, and when he intertwined their fingers, his new ring in between both of their hands. Hyunjin listened, until the other stopped talking, and the only sound around them was the accompanying rustling leaves, traveling in the wind; and he listened until he closed his eyes, and he had the prettiest of dreams.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunjin? Hyunjin?!” Jeongin’s voice shook him awake from his daydreams.</p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“Your line. You go next.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin and Jeongin were sitting at the back of the caffe, right beside the rain-streaked window, the little light that passed through the dark clouds illuminated the side of Jeongin’s face, making the shadows on the other side more prominent, and his features look even sharper. </p>
<p>Hyunjin blinked. “Sorry, where were we?”</p>
<p>Jeongin let out a loud sigh and slammed his script shut. “It’s alright, I’ve practiced enough for today anyway.”</p>
<p>“No, I can help.”</p>
<p>“I can memorize it easily, don’t worry, you don’t have to help really.” He tilted his head to the side in a curious manner. “What I would like to know though, is what have you been thinking about that had your mind so up in the clouds and looking out of the window so melancholically?”</p>
<p>“How do you know I was not looking at some creature out on the street?” Hyunjin countered.</p>
<p>“Because I know you, and you always look at creatures either curiously or cautiously. Your look just now was dreamy.” Jeongin half closed his eyes suspiciously. “Is there something I don’t know about?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s breath hitched for a second and he paused on his thoughts. He thought about telling Jeongin about Felix, he opened his mouth to tell him—</p>
<p>“Here you go.” A waitress came with Jeongin’s fourth coffee of the day. </p>
<p>His mouth shut instantly and the moment was suddenly gone. “Aren’t you drinking too much coffee?” he said instead.</p>
<p>“Too much? I’m a college student, what do you expect?” Jeongin raised his shoulders at the same time he raised the cup to his lips.</p>
<p>“It’s ten in the morning. You’re going to cause yourself a heart problem.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine. Don’t be so dramatic, I'm the theater major, not you.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed at the phrase and Jeongin smiled back at him. It’s something his friend always tells him, because they both know Hyunjin <em>is </em>way more dramatic than him. Can you blame him? He’s lived an interesting life; it affected his personality.</p>
<p>Hyunjin's gaze turned to the window again. The raindrops were running down the glass, the sound of them hitting the window accompanied their silent race down. He remembered how raindrops looked on Felix's silky freckled skin last time they met. How a soft rain had surprised them and instead of hiding, the boy had raised his head up to the clouds and smiled at the touch of the rain on his face. </p>
<p>He realized Jeongin had been speaking for about five minutes and he had no idea what he had been saying. He had found himself doing that frequently lately, his thoughts drafting slowly to his memories of a certain blonde boy, until it was all that inhabited his head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What is it like?" </p>
<p>“What?" </p>
<p>“Living in here, the human word." </p>
<p>Both were sitting side by side, their backs against a tree. The same one Felix had hidden behind when they met. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how to describe it. I’ve never lived anywhere else, it just...is, to me.” Hyunjin said and Felix nodded, still wide eyed with curiosity.</p>
<p>“I wish I could take you to the fairy world, I think you would love it!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin smiled fondly. “I think I would too.”</p>
<p>The blonde boy smiled back at him, and Hyunjin’s heart did a funny dance in his chest, very much like the one nupies make when they are excited. Maybe his heart was a little fur ball nupi in disguise, because it was surely jumping and dancing a lot ever since he met the other.</p>
<p>“Wait!” Felix exclaimed all of a sudden.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You can’t go to my world, but I can go to yours! I mean,” he patted the grass beside him, “I’m already on yours!”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Hyunjin asked, not really sure where this was going but having a faint idea.</p>
<p>“Let’s go out!” Felix clarified.</p>
<p>“Of the forest?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin but his lip. “Lix, I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Please! I want to see what it’s like. I want to know how you live every day, what’s out of this forest. I want to see what you always see.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t you supposed to remain here?”</p>
<p>“It’ll only be for a few hours; you can take me back after.” The blonde boy took the other’s hands in his. “Please Jinnie! Please…”</p>
<p>It wasn’t that faeries were not supposed to leave the places that connected them between worlds. The way Hyunjin had learned this worked was that a fae would appear in a space or place that was designated for them to take care of. Their energy blessed and fed the environment, it would give their magic to nature. So technically they could leave, but it was their job to remain there. </p>
<p>The older and more experienced the fae was, the bigger their assigned territory. Since Felix was quite young, he only had to take care of this section of the park. Or little Seungmin, since he was very young, he only lived in the small pond.</p>
<p>Hyunjin knew he could leave, but he had to ensure that nothing would happen to Felix so he could go back, and it would definitely be better if he didn’t leave his place. But those big pleading eyes honestly melted Hyunjin’s resolve and made him forget everything but that pretty boy in front of him.</p>
<p>He sighed. “Alright.”</p>
<p>So that’s how he ended up in the main park, talking to the air and looking like a madman again.</p>
<p>As soon as they stepped out of the forest and people came into view, Felix jumped startled and hid himself behind Hyunjin; to which Hyunjin couldn’t help but laugh, he looked so tiny behind him, with his wide expressive eyes and blushed freckled cheeks.</p>
<p>Hyunjin extended his hand for the other to take it, which he did. Their fingers intertwined perfectly despite the difference in size, and Felix’s hands felt warm despite the cold weather. </p>
<p>Felix walked shyly at first, clinging to his arm and looking at everything around him with some kind of terrified curiosity. However, after a while, that curiosity took over every fear he might’ve had, and his eyes sparkled like the night sky with a wonder for everything around.</p>
<p>Hyunjin never let go of his hand, and he gave Felix a detailed guide of the place. They went from the park, to his favorite coffee shop, to the library where he spends a good portion of his time, to his college and the dorm buildings where he and Jeongin live, his favorite restaurant that made the best kimchijeon he had ever tried in his life, to even where they were now at the little market in town.</p>
<p>The place was not really big, this wasn’t any big city or anything similar, but Felix looked at everything like it was the best thing his eyes had even laid on. Despite coming from a world where there was literally magic. </p>
<p>After a while of walking, Hyunjin had noticed the dramatic change in Felix’s expression. He had a little pout and was furiously frowning.</p>
<p>“Everything alright?”</p>
<p>“Do the people usually look at you like that?” He blurted out.</p>
<p>“Ah. You noticed.” He sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t like how they’re looking at you. Reminds me of how father looks at Minho’s familiars. He says they remind him of cats, and he doesn’t like them.” He cocked his head comically. “Though I don’t know why, I’ve never seen a cat.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin laughed at the last comment, but later just took a deep breath and answered. “It’s because they can’t see you.” He shrugged. “They just see me talking to the air, they think I’m crazy.”</p>
<p>“But you aren’t! They shouldn’t judge you without knowing!”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, I’m used to it. Everyone's the same.”</p>
<p>“Everyone?” His innocence seemed crushed to learn people weren’t usually as kind as he thought.</p>
<p>“Well, not everyone. Not my best friend, but most people, yes.”</p>
<p>The disappointment was changed with a look of curiosity. “Your best friend?”</p>
<p>“Jeonginnie has never really cared too much about it. I mean, he gets weirded out by it sometimes, but he’s always been good to me nonetheless.”</p>
<p>“Then I like him! Everyone should be good to you, you’re a good person!” His bright, usual smile was back, and Hyunjin let out almost an involuntary giggle at the sight.</p>
<p>It was hard to explain to this innocent boy that things usually didn’t work like that, so he just nodded and smiled down at him.</p>
<p>After a while he went back to awe at everything he saw at the market. The delicious food, the colorful silks and mainly the shiny handmade jewelry made by craftsmen. He gasped and clapped with his tiny hands when he saw a pin just like his.</p>
<p>Part of him wished everyone could see him, that they could see the bright light and magic of this boy. They would be blessed. But also he knew it was better this way. Felix might deserve the world, but the world didn’t deserve him. He was too good and pure.</p>
<p>Despite knowing him for about two months, Hyunjin had gotten really close to the fairy boy more than he had with anyone else —with the only exceptions of Jeongin and Seungmin.</p>
<p>The smile instantly fell from his face at the memory of Seungmin, who Hyunjin had loved so much, but who eventually had to go. He knew this would happen with Felix too. He had known it since the beginning. It couldn’t, however, keep him from getting attached to him.</p>
<p>He thought maybe he would regret it later, but if some part of him was honest, he didn’t think he would.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...and you’re not listening to me again, right?”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hyunjin was brought back to reality.</p>
<p>“What is up with you?” Jeongin hit his arm playfully, but the question was sincere. </p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘what is up with me’? I see magical creatures; a lot is up with me.” Hyunjin answered and hit him back.</p>
<p>“No, this is new. Different. I’ve known you since we were kids, and I know you better than anyone, I can tell.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin had thought many times about telling Jeongin about Felix. He knew, however, that as soon as he did, he would be instantly reminded of the fact that the fairy boy would not stay forever. And he would also remind his best friend of the loss of their other fairy friend. </p>
<p>Despite this, Felix had turned to be someone valuable in his life. Someone he trusted and cared for, and it was something he wanted to share with the other person in his life that he trusted and cared about.</p>
<p>“There’s…” He started; a bit shy if anything.</p>
<p>“Yeah?” Jeongin’s foxy eyes opened wide, his hands gesturing for him to continue.</p>
<p>“Someone.”</p>
<p>“Someone?”</p>
<p>Hyunjin took a deep breath. “I think it’s better if I show you.”</p>
<p>“Hwang Hyunjin,” Jeongin exclaimed, completely serious all of a sudden, “do you have a boyfriend?!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lixie, I'm here!” Hyunjin greeted as soon as he and Jeongin crossed the little water path to the other side of th forest.</p>
<p>“Jinnie! I was waiting for you, I wanted to ask you about...” Felix emerged at the sound of his voice, but stopped on his tracks. “Jinnie.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>“There's someone else here.” He blinked, as if his eyes were failing him or it was just a trick of the light and there was really no one else but both of them here.</p>
<p>Hyunjin chuckled. “I'm aware, Lix. I can see him.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” He just exclaimed and blinked some more.</p>
<p>Hyunjin’s heart flipped at the sight. He looked so adorable. “Lix this is my best friend, Jeongin.” He finally explained.</p>
<p>“Oh,” he repeated again. “OH! Your best friend! You told me about him!” He walked over to them and looked at the new boy with wonder.</p>
<p>Hyunjin ascented with his head. He turned to his other friend —the human one. “Innie, he's standing right in front of you.”</p>
<p>Jeongin’s eyes traveled all around, knowing he could not see anyone but trying just in case. “Oh umm, hi. I'm Jeongin.”</p>
<p>“Hello Jinnie's best friend Jeongin! I'm Jinnie's faerieriery friend Felix!”</p>
<p>“He says hi.” Hyunjin repeated.</p>
<p>“Hello. Ummm, how are you?” Hyunjin knew it must feel awkward on his side, just talking to the air really.</p>
<p>“I’m happy to meet Jinnie’s nice friend!” He clapped excitedly, but then; a thought seemed to strike his head. He squinted and said almost to himself, “You know, you remind me of someone…”</p>
<p>“Really?” Hyunjin asked curiously. </p>
<p>“It’s not someone I know actually, just someone I’ve heard of.” His voice lowered when he said “Pretty fox eyes, like Seungmin’s friend.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin gasped. “You said Seugmin?”</p>
<p>“Seungmin what? What with Seungmin?” Jeongin instantly perked up at the mention of the name, his full attention on Hyunjin.</p>
<p>“You know Seungmin?! Summer fae Seungmin.” Felix looked quite shocked.</p>
<p>“Yeah! He used to be assigned to the pond at my parent’s country house when we were little!”</p>
<p>“No way!” The faerie did a little excited jump and clapped again.</p>
<p>“What about Seungmin?!” Jeongin asked, who was still out of the loop.</p>
<p>“Lix knows Seungmin!”</p>
<p>“You do?! How is he?” Jeongin’s expression changed from confused and frustrated to hopeful in the span of a second.</p>
<p>“So you are Seugmin’s fox friend...amazing!” he said quietly. Then louder, “He was great last time I saw him. Though it’s been a while since last spring when we both were home. Last thing I knew is he was assigned to a pretty waterfall place in Costa Rica.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin repeated the information and his friend nodded and smiled softly. “Oh, good. I’m glad he’s doing good.” Then he seemed to realize something. “Wait, how did you know about me?”</p>
<p>“Seungmin has mentioned you!” Felix then took a step back and looked at both of them together. “Who would’ve thought you were both Minnie’s friends!”</p>
<p>Felix was delighted to meet not only Hyunjin’s best friend, but also Seungmin’s famous fox friend whom he apparently still talked a lot about. Hyunjin also found unexpected happiness in knowing that his old childhood friend was living a good life.</p>
<p>Naturally, Felix loved Jeongin, and just like with their other fae friend, they found a way to communicate, either with writing on Jeongin’s phone that Hyunjin had taught Felix how to use—, or the traditional, writing on the ground —fae’s were taught to write the human language alongside their own. </p>
<p>It wasn’t hard to be liked by innocent Felix, you just had to be kind and open hearted, which Jeongin had proved to be time and again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wish I could take you with me.” It was not the first time Felix expressed this desire. </p>
<p>“To your world?” Hyunjin asked, already knowing the answer.</p>
<p>Felix nodded. His eyes looked teary and the corners of his lips were turning down.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong Lixie?” Hyunjin propped on his shoulder to take a better look at the boy laying down beside him.</p>
<p>“It’s just...I’m not going to see you anymore. Not for a year at least, or who knows how long." </p>
<p>“We still have some time left.” Hyunjin reassured him; even though the same worries plagued him every day since they met.</p>
<p>“Only a few more weeks; autumn is over soon.”</p>
<p>“I know…” Hyunjin sighed. “I wish you could stay here longer too.”</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you…” Felix took his other hand in his.</p>
<p>He stroked the top of his hand with his thumb. “Me too.”</p>
<p>“That reminds me,” Felix looked at Hyunjin’s hand and pulled something from a chain around his neck. He disconnected it and took out a small hoop. “It’s done.”</p>
<p>Felix had asked for Hyunjin’s ring a few days back. Saying he had thought of some improvements and new designs to make, and even though Hyunjin had assured him that the gift was perfect as it was, the other had insisted. </p>
<p>“Lix...you’re amazing.” Hyunjin exclaimed in awe at the amazing work and detail. It looked even more delicate and elaborated, with sparks running around it.</p>
<p>Felix extended his hand to show a ring identical to his. “And look, now we’re matching!”</p>
<p>Hyunjin was glad that he had at least this. Even when the autumn goes, and Felix leaves, he will have something that will never let him forget.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin usually liked school. Despite the weird glances people threw his way and the endless rumors and gossip around the hallways, he liked learning and attending lessons and doing work.</p>
<p>That used to be, of course, when he had nothing more to do than read.</p>
<p>Now most of the time on his days was thinking about a certain boy who seemed to not be able to leave his head, and Hyunjin would rather be with him in their little forest, then anywhere else.</p>
<p>The knowledge that his minutes with him were running out and all he did was hide in the library with thousands of books and thousands of work and thousands of things to memorize instead of being with him was like a living nightmare.</p>
<p>Hyunjin knew, he knew. In the way the wind blew colder, and how every tree was almost naked, deprived of leaves, that it was only a matter of time. Time, he didn’t have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sad again?”</p>
<p>“I just...I’m going to miss you so much.” He could hear Felix’s shaky breath from his potion of having his head on his own shoulder. </p>
<p>“Me too, Lixie.”</p>
<p>“I—Jinnie?” Felix raised his head and looked directly at him, almost shyly.</p>
<p>“Yes, Lix.”</p>
<p>He bit his lip. “I shouldn’t—I shouldn’t even say this.”</p>
<p>Hyunjin instantly started worrying. “What wrong?”</p>
<p>“But I might regret it later if I don’t.” He finished.</p>
<p>“What?” Felix seemed nervous, almost jumpy, and besides that, the sadness that he had been wearing in his features in the last few days had made Hyunjin’s heart break.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and said “I really like you.” He paused, reading the other’s face for any sign of discomfort, but when he found none, he continued. “And I know I’m not supposed because we can barely see each other but…I was so scared when I came here, it was my first time in this part of your world and then you were there and you were always so kind to me, I didn’t even expect anyone to see me but you did and you were-are so…”</p>
<p>“So what?” Hyunjin animated him to continue.</p>
<p>“Beautiful.” He blurted out. “I’ve never seen anyone so beautiful in my life.”</p>
<p>“Lix.”</p>
<p>“Yes?”</p>
<p>A smile he had been holding now adorned his face without restriction. “Don’t you have mirrors in the fae world?”</p>
<p>“What?” He seemed confused by the question at first, his innocent look making Hyunjin laugh out loud. But when he got what Hyunjin was insinuating, he broke down into a smile that made Hyunjin sure that if he died right here right now, he would die a lucky man who could say he had seen what beautiful <em>really </em>meant.</p>
<p>“I like you too.” He murmured, loud enough for the other to hear.</p>
<p>Felix, despite his innocence and sometimes even childish demeanor, was surely a confident being, and sometimes he could even tell that behind that, he truly was as grown as he was. Which was why Hyunjin was not surprised when Felix was the first one to lean to him, initiating the kiss.</p>
<p>His full lips were soft and warm, just like him. The kiss filled him with a joy and content that he had seldom felt in his life before.</p>
<p>They broke apart after a few heartbeats, their cheeks red and their chests full with chill air and a breath of each other.</p>
<p>“I hate that we have to be apart.” Felix added, the feel of the kiss still lingering in the breeze.</p>
<p>“I know...I’m sorry that I haven't been able to be here much in the last week too.” Hyunjin apologized for missing some days.” But I’ll come back before fall is over. Before you leave.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Felix nodded; and then a smile broke in his face again.</p>
<p>This time Hyunjin was the first one to lean down.</p>
<p>Hyunjin had never believed in love at first sight. Nor had he believed in destiny. But he was sure now, as he had been right then, that something in the autumn wind, in the way that leaves rustled and something in him, had shifted and changed the moment he met Felix. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He woke up with a jolt. The big clock in the library wall signaling the start of a new day.</p>
<p>Apparently, he had fallen asleep here, a dori creature beside him, both on top of his history books and projects, almost ready for to be handed in before the semester ended. </p>
<p>Only two days, and he will be able to rest from all of this hassle and work. Two days and this period would be over. </p>
<p>That’s when Hyunjin realized. That’s when he saw the clock and felt his world fall all in the blink of an eye. </p>
<p>He picked his stuff and went out running. He ran like his house was on fire, like his life was on the line, like the love of his life was leaving soon. And maybe he was. So Hyunjin ran, he ran as fast as he could, but he knew, even as he felt the colder wind burned his cheeks and the new snow underneath his feet, he knew he was already too late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so the leaves left and the wind got stronger, and the white snow came, and with it, a new time an era came around. New air, new feelings, new experiences, new people and new creatures. It was all new. </p>
<p>All except for that spot on the park. The spot where for a year, Hyunjin would not step in. No matter from where the wind blew, no matter the season, for a whole year, Hwang Hyunjin lingered at the outskirts of the small quiet forest, not daring to step a foot inside.</p>
<p>A year was how long it took for him to finally go back. </p>
<p>He didn’t doubt it or stumble, his feet were sure and confident when he entered back again, but his voice was subtle and unsure as he called for the other’s name. A name he hadn’t muttered out loud in a year.</p>
<p>“Lix?" His voice sounded broken, as if the wind took with him the bigger part of it’s sound.</p>
<p>But it was enough. Enough for a boy that far far away, has been dreaming about the sound of his name for just as long. </p>
<p>"You've grown your hair." </p>
<p>"Lix." His knees almost buckled, but strong arms caught him in the end.</p>
<p>"And you look as handsome as always." Felix smiled up at him, their faces only a few centimeters apart. Hyunjin’s eyes almost couldn’t believe it. After so long...he was here again.</p>
<p>"I missed you. I'm so sorry." He said truthfully, tears rapidly falling down his cheeks.  </p>
<p>The faerie boy brushed a thumb over his face. The ring still adorning his hand, the one matching Hyunjin right now. "I missed you too.”</p>
<p>What’s a year, when he got to see those sparkling eyes again. He could feel his smooth skin and intertwined his hands with the other’s, still as small and warm as ever. What’s a year of waiting, when he could leave all of his guilt and regrets, and feel the reassuring and joyful smile of the fae against his lips.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He repeated.</p>
<p>“I know.” He reassured him. “But you are here now.”</p>
<p>The people spoke, like they always do. They gossiped as always, about the handsome boy, who turned into a man, who always had a loose screw and they could never understand. They always talked about how every year, he would linger and walk and patrol around, but never dared enter the forest. It was, until the wind blew orange and brown, that you could see him disappear between the thick cover of golden leaves.</p>
<p>And that's how every year, when the leaves loose its green and it's will to live, when the faint song of the wind starts to hear, when the breeze softens and its strength heightens, if you really listen attentively, and you know where to look, you will see blonde hair and ears high and pointed appear behind an old mount of leaves, and you will see a man with hopeful eyes, both together in the forest inside the park, arms around each other, heart connected with invisible strings, run from time and weather, just to be together, in the cover of their dreams.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>